


Red and Blue

by MoriSensei98



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross shipping, F/M, Fluff, I feel like I’m the only one who ships these two, Romance, Too many character to mention, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriSensei98/pseuds/MoriSensei98
Summary: The former Wild Card goes on a date with the daughter of a family who runs a high class inn. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Amagi Yukiko
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

10:30 PM

Minato's room Amagi Inn 

Minato Aristo is lying on his bed, on his back staring at the celling, listening to his MP3 player. He had a sad look on his face, but something is bothering on his mind. You see, the former Wild Card has joined the Investigation Team after being rescued from the Midnight Channel. During his time, he missed his friends and the one person that was the love of his life, Fuuka Yamagashi.

She is smart, cute not to mention the he enjoys he enjoys her cooking in which she improved. However, there was a girl who he befriends that he doesn't know if she has a crush on him, Yukiko Amagi. She’s the one who lets him stay at the Inn and treated his wounds after she and the Investigation Team saved him from the Midnight Channel and defeat his shadow self.

Not to mention she reminds him of Fuuka. Since he became The Great Seal, he wonder if his girlfriend moved on. Tears started to fall down from his eyes "Fuuka, would you forgive me, if I fall in love with someone else?"

Yukiko's room

  
The Raven haired girl is lying on her bed, in her PJ's on her train of thoughts “Should I not tell him that I have feelings for him?" She mentally asked herself "No I must tell Minato-san how I truly feel.” Before turning off the lamp beside her and went to sleep.


	2. Okina City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry if this chapter is sh*t. I will fix it and replace it with a proper ending. Also, I think I need to make more edits. Reviews are appreciated.

Friday

It is a beautiful day in a town called Inaba. There is no school and many people are either spending time with their family and friends. While some are busy with their jobs. The first midterm had already come to pass and some students from Yasogami High aren't worried on how well they did on they exam since they already studied. A third year student is one of them and he already knows what he is gonna do today.

Minato Arisato, former member of SEES was asked by Yukiko Amagi, a second year student to spend time with her at Okina City. He gladly agreed not only because he owed her a favour for treating his severe injuries at the Inn when he passed out after the battle of his shadow. But he did rescue the ravenette before the Investigation Team when he found himself in her shadow's castle after being the Great Seal by Elizabeth.

We find the former wild card in the lobby at the Amagi Inn, listening to the songs that his friend, Yosuke Hanamura recommended to him while sitting on chair made of premium leather. He looked at the ticking clock that was hanging on the wall and closed his eye before a small sigh left his lips. "Looks like she's only 5 minutes late." The blue haired boy said mentally "Maybe she hasn't finished with the errands?"

Just at the second he was about to get up from his seat, he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Taking of his headphones, he turned around to see Yukiko in Her day-off clothes which consist of a red dress, black high heel boots, and a small, red, around her neck. Her lips formed a beautiful smile.

"Have I kept you waiting for a while? "Yukiko asked.

Minato just shook his head "Nah, only a little. Shall we get going?"

The future heiress of the inn nodded before she and her friend left the Inn

The duo made it to Okina after by Taxi since neither of them have a motorcycle or a scooter. Minato couldn't help but stare in awe when he arrived. It's isn't too crowded but the people seemed to be enjoying their time.

The place reminds him of something familiar "Um, Minato?" A voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He snapped backed to reality and looked at Yukiko, who was a little concerned. "Are you ok? You've been daydreaming for a while." The blue haired blue only smiled "I'm sorry, its just that this is my first time here. This city reminds me of the mall back in Iwatodai."

This surprises Yukiko "Is that so? Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy this city has to offer. What do you want to do first?"

Minato looked around and noticed a clothing shop. "How about Croco Fur? I might need to buy a couple of clothes. I know it's a little pricey but the quality is a top notch."

Yukiko only nodded before the two went inside the shop. The two were greeted by a middle aged named Reiko Osa, the the owner of the shop. Reiko jokingly called the pair duo lovebirds which made Yukiko flustered and Minato only chuckled. After minutes trying on a couple of clothes that Reiko and the his friend, he was satisfied with some that they've picked including a yellow scarf that reminds him of a certain someone.

After paying, the red and blue duo head went into the movie theatre called 30 frame. They chose to watch a horror movie since Yukiko has an interest in scary stories, even telling her friend Chie who can be easily frighted of such things mention of such things.

Arisato didn't seemed to be scared at all not even a little. At the scene where the killer crashes into the room of its victim, Yukiko was caught by surprised and accidentally grabbed the arm of blue haired friend. She blushed when she has done and let go. The movie ended with killer being killed by the remaining survivors. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Mianto asked his friend. "Of course, I did and I'm sorry for tugging your arm" she said with a tint of red on her cheeks.

The former leader of SEES just shrugged it off "It's alright . You do look cute kind of cute when you got surprised". That statement earned him a light punch on the arm which hurts less compared to getting knocked out cold by Chie when she mistook Minato as the killer after he rescued he childhood friend at the castle.

"I was just having fun"

"Well I beg to differ"

The pair left the theatre and noticed by surprised its already so they went to Cafe Chagall. They spend that couple of hours talking.

"So you're not good at cooking?" Minato asked

Yukiko shook her head "That's what's I've been trying to get better at lately before I leave Inaba" she said with a sad look on her face"

"Don't worry I'm sure that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Minato looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting in front of him, isn't Yukiko, but someone who he missed dearly.

"...Fuuka?"

His lover only gave him a warm smile. Right before he was about say anything, Fuuka disappeared.

"Minato, are you ok?"

The voice brought back to reality, only to see a worried Yukiko.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we go back to the Inn? I think it's getting late"

This surprised her. Before she could object she noticed that he was getting a tired so she gives up.

They went back to the Inn before saying good bye to each other good night.

A/n: sorry if this chapter is sh*t. I will fix it and replace it with a proper ending. Also, I think I need to make more edits. Reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hope you’ll enjoy it sorry and if it’s short. Also, Minato became the next target of kidnapping after Yukiko and before Kanji. Another thing to point out is that his no longer a wild card because his contract has been fulfilled . Though he did get Thanatos fallowing the defeat of his shadow. I will also add flashbacks in future.


End file.
